That XX
by Ayugai Risa
Summary: REPUBLISH! / Songfiction from 'G-Dragon - That XX' song / Kyumin, slight Haemin & Haehyuk / GS, DLDR / Sorry if this fic was similar with R407's & thanks for reviewers who noticed the previous mistake *deep bow* / Mind to review?


Title : That XX

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

.

Pair : Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin), slight Haemin and Haehyuk

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

Warning : Genderswitch (GS), Songfiction, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, Gak Sesuai EYD

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

I recommend you to hear the 'G-Dragon - That XX' song while you read this fic to get more feel :)

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Walking on the street, I bumped into your man (Yeah I saw him)

I didn't want to believe it, but my hunch turned out right (I told you)

He's not wearing that ring you gave him, there's another girl by his side

But I've said enough (I don't wanna hurt you)

.

.

Kala itu, hujan sedang turun mengguyur Seoul dan sekitarnya. Sambil menggenggam tangkai dari sebuah payung hitam dan menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang tidak kunjung berubah warna, tiba-tiba manik mata milik namja berambut ikal coklat muda itu menangkap sosok dua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

Kyuhyun, nama namja berpayung hitam itu, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak tertipu oleh penglihatannya. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, apa yang dia lihat tetaplah sama.

Di bawah naungan payung berwarna merah, lengan kekar seorang namja bersurai brunette tengah memeluk pinggang seorang yeoja bersurai hitam dan keduanya saling bertatapan mesra. Bahkan Kyuhyun terpana tatkala wajah keduanya mendekat dan bibir keduanya saling bertaut. Walaupun rinai hujan menyamarkan pandangannya, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat kejadian tersebut dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun mengenal kedua orang itu. Yeoja berambut hitam itu bernama Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, sementara namja di sampingnya bernama Lee Donghae atau biasa disebut Donghae. Keduanya satu angkatan dengan Kyuhyun di kampus, walaupun ketiganya memilih fakultas yang berbeda.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak berhak melarang orang lain untuk bermesraan di depan umum, tapi dia marah bila mengingat status hubungan Donghae saat ini. Donghae telah memiliki seorang yeojachingu, dan yeoja di sebelahnya jelas-jelas bukanlah pasangan Donghae.

Karena Kyuhyun tahu, malah amat sangat tahu, siapa yeojachingu Donghae saat ini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat untuk menahan amarah, dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar karena kukunya sengaja dia tancapkan ke kulit. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, pasti Kyuhyun sudah mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Donghae hingga namja itu babak belur.

Seandainya yeojachingu Donghae juga melihat apa yang Kyuhyun lihat dan menyadari betapa brengseknya namja bersurai brunette itu, tapi sayangnya cinta membutakan semua itu.

.

.

Now you're getting angry with me (Why?)

You say "He's definitely not that kind of person" (Sure you're right)

Seeing your eyes, I reply that I probably got it wrong

See, I lied for you (I'm sorry)

.

.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Kyu?! Hae tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti yang kau katakan tadi! Hae hanya mencintaiku dan aku percaya padanya! Lagipula kemarin kami sedang pergi kencan pada jam yang kau laporkan itu, jadi hentikan semua omong kosongmu ini!"

Sehari setelah menyaksikan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Donghae, sang namja berkulit pucat pergi menyambangi apartemen Lee Sungmin, sahabatnya sekaligus yeojachingu dari Donghae. Namun Sungmin langsung menyangkal dengan tegas laporan dari Kyuhyun yang menyatakan kalau Donghae sedang bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan geram. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihat mereka berdua, Minnie noona. Tapi kau terus saja menyangkal semua itu, noona seakan menutup mata dan telinga. Percayalah padaku, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyu? Hae tidak seperti yang kau katakan, dia itu namja baik-baik. Hanya akulah yeoja yang dia cintai dan aku percaya padanya. Sebagai sahabat karibku sejak kecil, harusnya kau juga percaya padaku."

Dada Kyuhyun mendadak nyeri mendengar kata 'sahabat karib sejak kecil' yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin yang berbentuk M, rasanya paru-parunya seperti kehabisan pasokan oksigen sehingga membuatnya sesak nafas. Biarpun Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk menyampaikan sinyal rasa cintanya pada Sungmin, yeoja itu terus saja menganggapnya sebagai 'sahabat karib sejak kecil'.

Padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjadi lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat karib sejak kecil' Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam, dia berkata dengan setengah hati dan memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka, "Kau benar, noona, seharusnya aku lebih mempercayaimu. Mungkin hujan telah mengaburkan pandanganku, membuatku mengira kalau itu adalah Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk noona. Mianhae karena telah menuduh mereka berdua…"

Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun terpaksa mengalah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan tega melukai hati Sungmin yang rapuh, karena dia bukan namja seperti Donghae yang dengan mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan yeojachingunya sendiri.

Apa kau lihat, Lee Sungmin? Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berbuat dosa terhadap Tuhan karena telah berbohong, dan ini semua hanya demi dirimu.

.

.

I hate that you don't understand me

I hate all this waiting

Let go of his hand (break it off with him)

When you're sad, I feel like I'm dying

.

.

"Setelah kau pulang semalam, aku pergi ke apartemen Hae untuk mengunjunginya. Tapi… aku melihat dia keluar dari dalam gedung apartemen bersama dengan Eunhyuk-ah," tutur Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong. "Karena mereka tidak melihatku dan langsung pergi dengan mobil milik Hae, mau tidak mau aku kembali ke apartemen."

Begitu mendengar cerita Sungmin, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan langsung menghajar Donghae hingga tewas begitu keduanya bertemu lagi. Berani sekali namja itu berkeliaran dengan yeoja lain selain Sungmin, bahkan Sungmin sampai melihat mereka. Donghae sungguh manusia yang tidak bersyukur, dia telah memenangkan hati Sungmin tapi malah berselingkuh dengan Eunhyuk.

Kalau saja Kyuhyun ada di posisi Donghae, dia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan yeoja bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya itu. Dia akan menjaga Sungmin seperti sebuah permata yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Tapi mungkin aku salah lihat, sama sepertimu. Atau siapa tahu mereka baru saja selesai belajar bersama dan Hae mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang, Hae kan pria yang bertanggung jawab dan baik kepada orang lain." Sungmin memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil setelah berkata demikian.

Pasti Donghae baru saja selesai melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh dengan Eunhyuk di dalam apartemennya, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Sebegitu dalamkah cinta Sungmin pada seorang namja tidak tahu diri bernama Donghae? Bahkan Sungmin terus saja membohongi diri meskipun telah melihat perselingkuhan namjachingunya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Tapi kenapa harus Donghae? Kenapa bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan rasa cinta sebesar itu dari Sungmin?

Padahal tawa Sungmin adalah tawa Kyuhyun, tangis Sungmin adalah tangis Kyuhyun, dan nafas Sungmin adalah nafas Kyuhyun juga. Hidup Kyuhyun hanyalah untuk Sungmin semata.

Sampai berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun harus bersabar dan menunggumu, Sungmin? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu dan berharap kau berpisah dengan namja tidak tahu diri itu?

Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, tapi manusia tetap memiliki ambang batas kesabaran bukan?

.

.

That XX, what does he have that I don't

Why can't I have you

That XX doesn't love you

How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?

.

.

When you speak of him, you look so happy (you look happy)

It's good that you can be this happy (I'm happy)

You say you really love him, want to be with him forever

You trust him completely (I don't know what to say no more)

.

.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Sepulang dari kampus kemarin, Hae mengajakku piknik berdua. Dia juga sempat memainkan sebuah sulap dan memunculkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dari balik saputangannya, kemudian dia memberikan bunga itu padaku. Aku senang sekali, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar Sungmin tengah membicarakan namjachingunya dengan menggebu-gebu dan pandangan mengawang-awang, yeoja itu pasti sedang mengulang kembali peristiwa itu dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin, Donghae memberikan Sungmin setangkai mawar merah karena namja bersurai brunette itu memang tidak tahu warna favorit Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun berani bertaruh kalau dia jauh lebih mengenal Sungmin dibandingkan dengan Donghae.

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, kini dia seperti orang yang tengah berdoa. "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meragukan rasa cinta Hae, karena kami memang saling mencintai. Dan aku harap hubungan ini akan terus terjalin selamanya, karena aku percaya padanya."

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang, kalian pasti tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya dia karena mendengar secara langsung penuturan Sungmin. Saat ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Expensive cars, beautiful clothes, high-class restaurants, they all suit you well

But that XX beside you, he doesn't suit you, he really doesn't

He smiles like a hypocrite with you, brushing your face and hair

But he's thinking of another woman for sure, how dare he

.

.

Malam ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menuntaskan rasa laparnya dengan makan malam sendirian di sebuah restoran mewah yang tersohor di Seoul. Tapi sebuah pemandangan tidak mengenakkan tertangkap oleh matanya ketika hendak turun dari mobil.

Donghae yang mengenakan kemeja putih semi-formal tengah membukakan pintu masuk restoran untuk seorang yeoja di sebelahnya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lee Sungmin. Sungmin mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna merah muda dan bando yang berwarna senada terpasang apik di rambut pirangnya.

Di mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin tampak seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit dengan segala keindahan yang terpancar darinya. Sayangnya, Donghae sangat tidak layak berdiri di samping yeoja idaman Kyuhyun itu. Walaupun lengan Donghae bertautan dengan Sungmin, tapi namja bersurai brunette itu pasti sedang memikirkan Eunhyuk.

Karena tidak mau menyakiti diri lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun menjalankan tunggangannya dan memutuskan untuk mencari restoran lain yang bisa membuat pikirannya tenang.

.

.

The amount of tears you've cried, I want to make you happy by the same amount, baby

Rather than going through the pain alone, share some with me, baby

Please look at me, why can't you realize that I am your love

Why are you the only one who doesn't know

.

.

"Makanlah bubur ini, Minnie noona. Kau tidak akan sembuh jika tidak ada asupan makanan yang masuk ke tubuhmu," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menyorongkan sesendok bubur pada bibir Sungmin yang terkatup.

Sehari setelah perselisihan kecil mereka, Kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari Sungmin yang mengatakan kalau yeoja itu tidak bisa mengikuti kuliah dikarenakan sedang sakit. Untung saja jadwal kuliah Kyuhyun selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya, jadi dia langsung mengarahkan mobilnya menuju apartemen Sungmin. Dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk membeli bubur yang masih hangat dan sebuket bunga mawar dengan warna kesukaan Sungmin, yaitu merah muda.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Kyu. Mianhae telah membuatmu repot karena terpaksa mengurus orang yang mudah sakit sepertiku," kata Sungmin dengan suara serak. "Hae bilang, jadwal kuliahnya sangat padat selama seminggu ini dan tidak bisa menjengukku. Bahkan dia tidak sempat untuk membalas pesan dan mengangkat telepon dariku."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar nama namja yang baru saja Sungmin sebutkan, tapi untung saja Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak buta, dia dapat melihat tatapan sendu dan raut kekecewaan Sungmin walaupun yeoja itu meretaskan sebuah senyum di atas wajah pucatnya.

Melihat Sungmin tergolek lemah seperti ini, rasanya Kyuhyun rela memberikan apa saja agar demam Sungmin berpindah ke tubuhnya dan yeoja itu bisa kembali tersenyum ceria seperti sediakala. Bahkan Kyuhyun nyaris menangis saat Sungmin mendadak memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dan meneteskan sebulir air mata dari mata foxy-nya.

Secara refleks, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Dapat dia rasakan panas dari kulit Sungmin, siapa tahu dengan cara ini penyakit Sungmin bisa berpindah padanya.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, dan dia semakin tersentak saat merasa tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dalam pelukan mereka.

Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kenapa kau selalu membiarkan namja itu menyakiti dirimu, noona? Kenapa kau justru tidak mengizinkanku untuk memberimu kebahagiaan?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil sesekali terisak.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya dengan panik. "A… apa maksudmu, Kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?"

"Kalau noona mengizinkannya, aku akan membahagiakan noona sesering namja itu menyakiti noona. Kau jangan pernah merasakan sedih dan sakit sendirian, kau boleh membagi rasa sakit itu padaku."

Sungmin terenyuh mendengar ucapan namja berambut ikal yang tengah merengkuhnya, sementara Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua telapaknya di wajah Sungmin.

"Lihatlah aku, noona, jebal…" pinta Kyuhyun. "Aku lebih sering berada di sisimu dibandingkan Donghae hyung, aku juga selalu menghapus kesedihanmu dan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun meraih satu tangan Sungmin dan menempelkannya di dada sang namja, Sungmin bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdebar kencang.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Minnie noona? Beginilah jantungku tiap kali berada di dekatmu, noona selalu berhasil membuatku berdebar-debar. Namun kenapa noona tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku ini?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ingin dia ucapkan pada Sungmin.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin noona. Aku sudah sejak lama mencintaimu, harusnya akulah yang menjadi namjachingumu sejak dulu."

Sungmin terbelalak dan langsung mendorong dada Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan diri, Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget karena tidak menyangka sikap Sungmin akan berubah.

"Mianhae, Kyu, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, tidak pernah lebih dari itu." Sungmin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah. "Pulanglah, Kyu. Aku sudah lumayan membaik sekarang, gomawo sudah menjagaku."

Kyuhyun telah menduga Sungmin pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, jadi dia hanya bisa meretaskan sebuah senyum pahit di wajah stoicnya. Dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bangkit dari sisi ranjang Sungmin.

"Gomawo, noona. Setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku ini dan aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan noona kepadaku," ucapnya sambil menatap gundukan dalam selimut yang tidak lain adalah kepala Sungmin. "Aku akan pulang sekarang, dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk menghubungiku jika Donghae hyung menyakitimu lagi. Aku permisi dulu."

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu apartemen Sungmin, sebulir air mata kembali terjatuh tanpa suara di wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

That XX, what does he have that I don't

Why can't I have you

That XX doesn't love you

How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?

.

.

.

END

^Risa's Note^

Huweee, Risa langsung nangis pas pertama kali dengerin lagu ini sambil baca liriknya yang bahasa Inggris. Liriknya jleb abis dan feelnya juga dapet banget gara-gara dimainin pake gitar akustik T_T

Dan Risa langsung mutusin buat bikin songfiction dari lagu ini, eh tapi ternyata di archive udah ada yang bikin songfiction dari lagu ini juga (R407). Risa kalah cepet ._.

Karena idenya udah ngotot minta disalurin dari otak, akhirnya Risa bikin juga nih fic. Tenang aja, ini fic murni dari imajinasi Risa. Tapi kalo emang jadinya rada mirip sama ficnya R407, Risa bener-bener minta maaf. Abis lagu ini terlalu keren buat dijadiin songfiction. Jeongmal mianhae ne? *very deep bow*

Dan jeongmal gamsahamnida buat semua reviewer yang udah ngeralat kesalahan Risa di fic ini. Risa bener-bener khilaf, ini pertama kalinya Risa bikin fic GS jadinya keterusan nulis hyung & bukan noona -_- Gomapseumnida chingudeul, ini udah Risa benerin kok biar gak rancu~ ({})

Finally, mind to RnR? :3


End file.
